Jane Crocker Drabbles!
by Puppeteer of Chaos
Summary: Some Jane Crocker Drabbles, UPDATES OCCASIONALLY AWW YEE
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble One  
Rating: K  
Summary: Just a little tidbit of Jane dealing with Jake's utter failure in the matters of the heart.  
Characters: Jane Crocker, Jake English, Mentioned Dirk Strider  
Pairings: Mentioned DirkJake**

* * *

Your name is JANE CROCKER and you just want to strangle something right now.

"Jane! I need your help, I really don't know how to handle my Strider situation! Good golly, Jane, your friendly advice is much needed!" You hear Jake say quite hurriedly, and it felt like a sucker punch to the gut when he said 'friendly'. You sigh inwardly and berate yourself for putting yourself in this

stupid

little

position.

Sighing inwardly _again_ (you seem to be doing that a lot more often), you offer to Jake the promise of talking to Dirk later and confronting about it.

"Shucks Buster, thanks Jane you are the _best."_ He laughs his cute stupid laugh,

"You know I am." You say a bit dejectedly, and a couple of moments pass before Jake says he going to go off adventuring again. The call ended with a _click_ and left you alone in the dark confines of your room.

Your thoughts drift off to Sburb, and the worries of being a leader, and before you realize it, you were asleep.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

You instantly wake up and you glance at the door. There, a tiny robot rabbit stands holding a bucket of ice cream.

"Li'l Seb!" You peep out weakly. He walks to you casually and sets the ice cream down for you. This had become a very routinely thing. Jake calls, (some weeks, everyday, others just weeks apart) you get sad, and Li'l Seb comes to your room with ice cream.

You weren't complaining though. You grab your CrockerSpoon, and you hoist Li'l Seb up on your bed and cuddle him. He resists before you press a little button on the side of his neck and he freezes up completely. He lets out a little machine hum like a child laughing.

You're not really sure what's cuter, the fact Dirk installed a button for tickling Li'l Seb, or the tickle itself.

You trace your fingers on Li'l Seb's cool, metal body and you lie down once more. Li'l Seb gets up, and sits next to you. You smile, and grab the ice cream bucket Seb brought.

"C'mon Seb, let's watch a movie. Your pick this time."

Li'l Seb's shades flashed and you smile brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: K  
Characters: Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde, Li'l Seb, Mentioned Dirk Strider, Mentioned Jake English  
Parings: JaneRoxy, Mentioned DirkJake  
Summary: Jane finds out Jake's cheating on her with Dirk and does the most reasonable thing, cut off all contacts with her friends and sob her eyes out :(**

* * *

Your name is Jane Crocker and you were _happy_.

Emphasis on _were_.

You _thought_ you were happy, but really it was all just a really bad lie that you, a gumshoe should have detected.

It felt like a really bad joke.

Everything was going great, you were dating Jake, passing your SATs like no one's business, and your bakery funds were looking pretty good.

But the fact that Dirk and Jake were dating behind _your_ back ruined everything.

Ok, well one thing, but it had affected the others quite a bit!

You clutch the ice cream bucket in front of you, sobbing messily as you eat more of this delicious, fattening comfort food.

But you will have to admit though, they are persistent right now. You glance at your phone, dully ringing and vibrating from the calls and messages of your friends.

Roxy was probably either a) shouting at both Dirk and Jake, b) calling you and asking if you were okay, or c) making her way towards your house right now. Scratch that, she's probably doing all three simultaneously.

Dirk was probably trying to talk to you through Li'l Seb, who was scratching the door. You felt really guilty about Li'l Seb though, and you were sorely tempted to let him in and just rock him gently like a baby. (But you didn't want to touch anything Dirk made right now so... You decide you'll apologize to Li'l Seb later but not right now)

As much of a jerk/dick wad Jake was, you were pretty sure he was beating himself up (quite literally and mentally) and calling you and messaging you, but not making his way to your house because he's ashamed. You knew him well, after all, you _were_ his ex-girlfriend.

Golly, that thought felt like a knife to your heart.

You're not really sure on what to feel anymore, and you just want to be alone and single, preferably forever. (Okay that was an exaggeration but still!).

"Jaaaaaaaannneeeeyy!" You hear someone shout, "Are you okay?!" Roxy shrieked. You sniffle a bit before responding.

"No!" You respond, and you hear the shuffling of feet come up the stairs, a curse and then a thud. Then quietness.

"'M okay!" She slurs after a minute. Li'l Seb's scratching stopped, and you guess he went over to help Roxy up. The handle on your door soon started to rattle, and you sigh. Rubbing your eyes dry, you went over to the door and open it.

Roxy stood in front of you, holding Li'l Seb in her arms. Her blonde curls slightly ruffled from a fall.

"Awh, come here Janey baby. Don't worry about those stupid boys." She murmurs and you notice you were shaking uncontrollably. Roxy set Li'l Seb down, and opens her arms for you to collapse in.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong! Was I not a good enough girlfriend, or was Dirk really just better than what I can ever offer?" You sob, and she strokes your hair comfortably.

"There there, Janey. Nothing's wrong with you, and I'll gladly beat up any jerks who doesn't think that." She says and you sob harder.

"Jake doesn't seem to think that...!" You say, grasping Roxy's shirt hard. Tears were really flowing down freely on your cheek, wetting her shirt, which you feel bad about, but you could care less right about now.

"Shhh, Jane, Jake'll receive a beating from me later, but right now, how about we stop thinking about boys huh?"

Mutely, you nod. Roxy grips your hand, and leads you inside of your room. You notice through your tear ridden eyes Li'l Seb following you. Slowly, you let your free hand hold his metal arms, feeling bad about ignoring him, despite the fact Dirk was probably there somewhere, looking through Li'l Seb's eyes. Both of you sit on your bed, while Li'l Seb stayed on the floor.

While you sobbed pathetically, Roxy coaxes you and whispers good things, while Li'l Seb was hugging your leg.

Inwardly, you smile on how nice your other half of friends are, granted one of them is a robot rabbit built by a guy you hate momentarily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: T for swearing I guess**  
**Characters: Jane Crocker, Jake English**  
**Pairings: JakeJane**  
**Summary: where making it happen**

* * *

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you are totally making it happen.

"Jane! Jesus kringlefucker! What in the dickens did you put in the cupcake!" Jake said, spewing out his pepper ridden cupcake. Instead of answering, you decide to put on an innocent face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. English... Unless you're claiming that I, a soon to be heiress did something to their own cupcake! What an accusation! I demand you give me the proof to back it up!" You say, and you stifle your laugh. Jake tried saying something,

but couldn't stop hiccuping.

"Water." He croaked out. You laugh your signature 'Hoo Hoo' before giving the water.

"I-" he hiccuped again "d-demand to know what you did!"

"Oh, I might've put a bit of pepper here and there." You say, and you laugh harder when you see Jake's eyes bulge out a bit.

"P-Pepper?!" He exclaims. You give yourself a mental pat on your back for remembering to set up secret cameras. This is a golden opportunity for blackmail.

"I-it feels like I bit the toe of Satan!" Jake says, before standing up and stumbling his way to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" You ask, as you watch Jake try to open the freezer.

"Need." Hiccup "Something colder." He sputters out, and grabs a random container. You grab a spoon from a drawer and offer it to Jake. You might be a prankster, but that doesn't mean you have to be cold. Opening the container, Jake grabbed the spoon and immediately went down on the ice cream.

"Oh my god." He sighs, "Holy fuck Jane, ice cream has never tasted this good." He says and you laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Jane Crocker, Dirk Strider, Mentioned Jake English**

**Pairings: DirkJane, I will go down with this ship**

**Summary: what is happening**

* * *

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you have no idea what's happening.

"Mmm, Jake." You hear Dirk murmur to your ear as he hugs your side. You've got no idea how Dirk mistook you for Jake, because you certainly don't have his build, or that he was this cuddly in his sleep but you can't quite help but feel red in the face because one of your friends is currently snuggling you.

You idly wonder how you got into this situation. Li'l Seb was going on the fritz again, so you called Dirk to check him, and do some reprogramming and what-not (You will admit you had no idea what he was doing), but you guess nature decided to be a dick to you and snowed you inside of your house. Dirk had to stay, not that you minded anyways.

But now you're not too sure, as he snuggles you on your own bed.

Jeez. You would think that you would've been at least be able to prank him before he woke up but you couldn't even move in his grasp.

You settle on teasing him about this later when he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: K+?

Characters: jake, dirk,jane, roxy

Pairings: idk

Summary: heheheehheehehehe

* * *

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you are /just/ peachy!

No really, you're way too peachy. But who cares? You're having fun! You giggle as you play with your pink cotton hair. Laughing loudly, you go on and on about how just /peachy/ you are to... Well anything really. The rocks, the clouds, to Jake.

Oh! Jake! What a coincidence, you wanted to talk to him!

He looks nervous... You pondered for a second on what you should do to fix this because you don't like seeing your friends nervous or unhappy. Suddenly, a great idea strikes you! Oooh, you should make him peachy too!

Going closer to Jake, he backed away in a nervous way. Oh, this won't do, you think. You tried getting close enough to kiss him, but it seems like he wasn't going to let that happen. Awh, you really wanted to do that! Oh well, you think. A kick in crotch should do you think! Oh he's going to be sooo happy!

After talking about making a zillion babies, you decide to spread the happiness to the others! Looking for Roxy, you giggle out her name. Ooo! You can have a zillion babies with her too! You're not really sure on how that would work, but who cares! Babies for everyone!

After finding Roxy, and engaging her in Trickster Mode, (fuck yeah) you search high and low for Dirk.

You tried confronting about Dirk to them, but it seems like they were too engrossed in the topic of a three way marriage! Nevermind, you think. Dirk can wait! A three way marriage with three zillion babies is interesting! Somehow, you're not sure how but you found yourself in Dirk's apartment. Interesting!

Roxy went to Dirk, and you shrug. You're way too sugar high to watch, so you turn your attention to Jake, and he seemed to have the same idea. Wonderful! You talk about having a four way marriage, and making even more babies while jumping up and down really energetically. You glance at Roxy's way for a second, and you catch a peek at Dirk's orange hair. Happily, you drag Jake to their way and discuss about the things you plan on doing.

Oh, the babies you will make.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde,**  
**Pairings: idk**  
**Summary: double pistols and a wonk ;D**

* * *

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you are scared.

"Come out come out wherever you aaare!" Roxy calls out, and you hug your knees. What was happening? Why was Roxy being scary? WHERE WAS EVERYONE ELSE? You decide that isn't what you should be worried about right now, because right now, your best friend is going bat-shit crazy and you're stuck here being a whimpering scaredy cat!

Well, okay, that one was justified seeing as she was holding a gun but still! It felt kinda useless you were just there and _not _calling 911, or your dad or Dirk, or Jake!

Your heart jumped up in shock when you felt something behind you, and it dropped to your stomach when you heard Roxy.

"Foooouuunnnnddd yoooouuu!" She slurs, holding the gun up to your face and slowly, her fingers were pressing the trigger, and you feeling like time was going way too slow.

_click!_

what

_**MM WHATCHA SAAAYYY,**_

Roxy smiles

_**MMM THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELL?**_

you groan

_**WELL OF COURSE YOU DID**_

"ROOOOOOXXXYYY!"

_**MM WHATCHA SAAAYYY**_

"AHAHAHA! I finally got you! I FINALLY GOT THE PRANKING MASTER FUCK YEAH I AM THE BEST EVER IN EVERYTHING!" Roxy screams out in joy, but that quickly fades when she sees your glare.

"Yeah, well, You better run now or there won't be any _LEFT _of you when I'm done!" You yell and jump up to catch her, but she ducks out of the way and runs laughing.

You were the master of praning, god damnit!


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: T  
Characters: Jane, Jake, Dirk, Roxy  
Pairings: unrequited janejake, mentioned dirkjake  
Summary idk, some kind of au  
AN: sorry for not updating for three days lol, im the worst author ever hahaha. Also, I felt the need of sadstuck so.. also, i have like 3 stories in the making right now, so yeah. they're kinda shitty tho and proly 1k long. so ye, takes me forever to do that :*(. 1st one involves cowboy dirk aww yee, and second one, demon jake, then last one is zombiestuck (gah i cried when i watched a vid abt it ahh ;-;) so ye. stay tuned

\- line break -

Your name is Jane Crocker and you just watched a horrible movie.

"Am I the only one to think that was a great movie?" Jake asked exasperatedly, and you glance at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You think every movie is great, Jake. That doesn't count." You say to him, Dirk and Roxy nods.

"I want my money back." Roxy pouts. "Money that could've been for booze! That movie made me cry a little in the inside. This is the first and last time we're ever going to let Jake pick the movie." This time, Jake pouts.

Christ on a bike, that was too cute. You spare a glance to Dirk, who seemed to have the same thought. You sighed internally. You know you should make a move soon, else it'd be too late but you just couldn't. You've tried several times, but it seems like you just couldn't do it.

Besides, you knew Dirk was interested in him anyways. Against Dirk, you wouldn't have any chance. Who would date this silly prankstress who couldn't confess to the person of affection? Certainly not Jake! Dirk obviously stood a more solid chance then you because he gets shit done.

Whatever, you can make a move tomorrow, it's fine.

\- line break -

You screwed up. You screwed up so badly, oh god, you just want to curl up right now and berate yourself for being extremely stupid! Good lord, this has got to be the worst day ever.

Jake confronted you about your crush towards him.

You _denieeed_ like an idiot.

HE WAS RELIEEEEVVVEEEDD.

You knew it! No one would want to date _this_ stupid loser! Gah!

To make it worse, he appointed you as the _friend_ filled with _friendly_ advices! He was going to confess to Dirk!

You cringed at you actions, and slapped yourself. Then you screeched at the pain.

You can't do anything right today! Fuck everything!

\- line break -

So. This is what you were destined to do. What you were born for.

"I just don't know what to do, Jane! He keeps on messaging me over and over again, and I don't have anymore time for myself. Some friendly advice is in need!" He asks you, looking wildly to the left and to the right, as if he expected Dirk to pop out of the floor or something even more silly.

You sigh and ask for the menu. "Oh, I don't know Jake, try telling him he's too clingy?" You say, not even bothering to glance at him, determined to only look at the countless treats this restaurant was offering.

"But isn't that a bit too forward? What if he's actually not, and I'm just over reacting?" Jake asks back, and you sigh. You call for a waitress or a waiter and ordered.

"Wether or not you're over reacting, you should still message him and tell him you're okay," you reason with him, but it seemed like he wasn't listening. He was still rambling and talking and you sigh. You glance at the other tables with an air of indifference, waiting for your food.

Maybe Jake realized he was talking too long, or maybe you were too quiet, because he tilted his head and asked if you were okay.

"I'm just peachy." You tell him. He was satisfied with that answer and continued rambling about his love life.

You remind yourself that this was your fault in the first place and quell your frustration.

\- line break -

It's happened, Jake finally had enough. Or maybe it was Dirk, you're not really sure. They broke up. You're not sure what you feel, other than the raging head ache you have. Maybe you should feel happy, Jake's single again! But no, all you feel like is complete and utter shit.

You blame this on Betty Crocker, your once beloved idol, who convinced you to try this new prototype drink called 'Trixster'. Except, not really it was more of your curiosity.

So, you guess it really is your fault.

You can't do anything right, can you?


	8. ERROR ERROR

Your name is Jasfuaaoj dbiosbsi ERROR ERROR

Reboot? Y/N

...

Rebooting

Reboot complete!

Please standby as the program starts.

Loading...

4% done...

13% done...

25% done...

39% done...

50% done...

Error! System is incompatible! Shutting down.

...

...

...

Booting up...

Alert! Uninstalled Hard Drive detected! Install? Y/N

Installing...

Installation complete! Reboot computer? Y/N

Rebooting...

4% done...

43% done...

78% done...

Starting up program...

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you just hacked into your bffsy's drabbles!


	9. Chapter 9

rating: ? T myeb?  
characters: jane dirk jake  
pairings: dirkjane lololol  
summary: wtf diad i do?

* * *

jaen an dirk were hanging out henw sudnly jake caled dirk.

"Dirk, whuz hapenin" jane asked and drik sighed and hung up on his phone

"Jus jake bein a dick. I like dicks do you like dicks." He says casually annd u blush

"I like ur dick" you blurt out and you laugh nervously. "Not weird is it?" You ask

"Nipe!" He says "everyone wants this poece of _haaawwwtt_ ass "

"shucks buster lets mak out now" u say an he agrees


	10. Chapter 11

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you're happy you don't have anything exciting happening to you right now (unlike your friends).

I mean, literally, jesus kringlefucker, its like everyone decided to be a hormonal fuck and leave you out. Though, you guess its kinda sad and sorta lonely being the only one sane in your group of friends, but its got its perks.

It's quite tiring too, being the glue. They're like your little bear cubs, and you are mama bear. In which they'd often wonder off (their problems) and you'd find them and bring them back to the cave (back to being friends again), and once you come back, another cub would be gone. It's exhausting, but little moments that make them all smile makes you happy.

Also, you think you are thinking on this far too much and much too like Striders 'and their metaphors. Instead, you come back the the physical world (when did you ever leave? ;) and decide to pester Dirk. (It has been too long since you last talked to him anyways)

\- TipsyGnostalgic [TG] began bothering TimeousTestified [TT] –-

TG: sp distri whats up?

TG: ik ur still ther mopin about mr wink and double pistols

TG: janey told me aaaalll bout it

TG: so spill the neans

TG: beans*

TG: are you okay?

You waited anxiously for his reply. After a minute though, a response was being typed.

TT: Yeah, I'm still alive. I'm okay.

TT: You know, as okay as a guy gets when his boyfriend ignores him.

TT: So Jake has time to talk to Jane, but apparently not me? Great.

You purse your lips. He seems kinda pissed. And you think you shouldn't have mentioned the janey part. Oh well, that can be fixed. You hope.

TG: psh

TG: jake doesnt know what hes missing

TG: hes missing striders hot ass

TG: his god shitty ass katanas

TG: maybe even those shityt santa clause figures

TT: I'll have you know that my katanas are not shitty.

TT: In fact, they are the opposite of shitty.

TT: They are so goddamn awesome, that even God bows down to it.

TT: Angels fucking sing for this kind of shit, Lalonde.

You think this is good, he's making metaphors again, or whatever they're called.

TG: c?

TG: jakes missing on that

TG: who soent want legendary pieces of shit?

You sniffle a laugh.

TT: Whatever. Still doesn't excuse him ignoring me. I've sent what feels like a thousand messages.

TT: One does not simply leave a Strider hanging.

TT: Jake hasn't heard of that sadly. I haven't seen a hide nor hair of him for weeks.

TT: Only way I ever get to hear if he's okay is from Jane or you.

TT: So thanks for that I guess.

TG: nooo problmem strider

TG: probelem*

TG: problem**

TG: oh wait brb janeys msging me

You switch your chat window with the flashing one.

\- gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering TipsyGnostalgic [TG] –-

GG: Roxy! I am about to lose it!

GG: Mister fuckall has decided to be an ass once again!

GG: He's currently ranting to me right now about Mr. Strider and his thousands upon thousands messages!

GG: I haven't talked to him for days, and apparently all he cares about is his problems?

GG: Lordy, I don't know what I saw in him.

GG: Or sadly still see :B

TG: le siiighhh

TG: mr english still at it

TG: starp some attraction restriction on that dork

TG: erm strap*

TG: everyone's got some mad crushes on him

TG: no one should have this much power

TG: no one

GG: I agree with you there!

GG: It has certainly been driving me bonkers since day one.

TG: there there

TG: tell mama roxy all about it

GG: I'd rather not right now. I'm still quite upset over it. Maybe later.

GG: Though... I have been wondering, how /is/ Strider?

GG: I haven't talked to him since we entered the game.

GG: I'm certain he's slightly more upset than me given the messages he send.

TG: actuallt talking to him atm

TG: keepin him calm

TG: tendin to him like a nurse

GG: Was it not Mama Roxy and not Nurse Roxy? :B

TG: psh i can be both at the same time

TG: ive been tending to everyones ouchies like a pro

TG: it is me

GG: Hoo Hoo Hoo! :B

TG: hang on, stroder's chattin me up

TG: lol i mean strider

GG: Alright, I'll wait right here.

TT: Yo, Lalonde.

TT: I need some advice.

TT: I've been thinking of doing something kind of drastic.

TG: uh yeah im here

TG: watchu need help in

TG: mad haxxing skills at ur service

TT: No, I don't need those.

TT: I've been thinking of breaking up with Jake.

Woah.

TG: um

TG: thats some major news

TG: r u sure ur not overthinking

TT: Yes, pretty sure.

TT: In all honesty, I think I placed him on a high pedestal.

TT: I've been feeling pretty shitty on how I am around him.

TT: I'm pretty sure he feels terrible too, seeing as he doesn't respond to me.

TG: well its up to u rly

TG: but pls think again b4 u do anythin rash

TG: like breaking up

TT: I've been thinking with a straight head since yesterday.

TT: But I guess it's just food for thought right now.

TT: Thanks Rox.

\- TimeousTestified [TT] ceased bothering TipsyGnostalgic [TG] –-

Hm, okay. That was unexpected news. You wonder if he's actually going to do it, and then maybe you could-

Oh, look, Jane's chat window's flashing again.

GG: So Roxy, how'd it go?

TG: im not sure

TG: ughhh sometiems i really want to just open some vodka

TG: being mama roxy is like

TG: uber hard

GG: I'm so sorry Roxy, but I promise to try and behave.

TG: yes plz

TG: but janey, no ur not the probelm here

TG: if that makes u feel better

GG: Whew, what a relief.

GG: :P

GG: Oh, bluh. Jake wants to talk to me again, hold on.

\- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased bothering TipsyGnostalgic [TG] –-

You frown, you haven't talked to Jake for some time, and every time you try it seems it is when he is too busy or 'needs some space from everyone'.

You hope that what he's going through would be finished soon, because you feel like something big is going to happen soon.

You could only help but hope you can help your friends get together again before that happens.

* * *

**lol, hope that was good. It took me a day or two to finish this. (See i take long in writing :((((( so yeah. Have a long chappie bc yay :D**


	11. Next one is last roxy chappie i swear

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you think you've been having too much fun hacking this drabble.

Though you think it's time to return it to Jane's chapters because you've had your fun already.

You promise yourself to return it next chapter

You don't


	12. I'm not dead horaah! -author lol

Rating: K :D

Characters: Jane Crocker, Jake English, Roxy Lalonde, Dirk Strider

Pairings: I have no idea, let's say ot4

Summary: what coulda happened if the b-day wasn't cancelled, :((

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you are enjoying some sweet birthday cake.

"Jake! I wasn't sure you were going to make it, but I'm glad you did." Jane gushed, she was smiling widely, and Jake reciprocated.

"'Course I did, anything for my friends!" He replies, opening his arms wide enough for a hug. Jane looked a bit down after that, but who could refuse a hug from English? Answer: no one.

"Dirk, I'm glad you're here too. I thought you were too busy spending time with... Er, Jake." She says, and Dirk laughed.

"And miss out on your birthday? No way Jane. You know I'd do anything for you right?" Dirk replies, and Jane smiled widely. Her eyes got misty for a second and suddenly you find her hugging Dirk, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I-I don't know, it's just great seeing everyone together and not fighting. I know I'm not much of a leader- or anything really but thank you so much for at least just tolerating me. It just means so much to me, that you guys, who more special than I could ever be, decide that I'm worth spending time with! I can't find any reason for you guys to stay, and I'm so grateful for that, I'm just so-"

"Woah Jane, I didn't know we had to have some feelings jam right now on your birthday," Dirk says, awkwardly patting Jane's hair.

"There there Janey, Mama Roxy's always going to be there for you." You say, placing the cake plate down and you start walking to Dirk and Jane's weird sob hug. You obviously join the hug, trapping Jane between love and affection.

"Ms Lalonde has point you know. I'd drop everything for you Jane." Jake says, joining the group hug.

When the group hug ended, you felt just a tad bit closer to everyone. Gosh, you should do that more.


	13. AHAHA I LIED MORE ROXY CHAPTER!

**Rating: K :D**

**Characters: Jane Crocker, Jake English, Roxy Lalonde, Dirk Strider**

**Pairings: JaneRoxy**

**Summary: lesbians bein lesbians oWo**

**Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you are utterly bored.**

"But Jane!" You protest, stretching her name for at least two seconds "why can't alcohol be part of the cake? It'll add an extra spice to it if anything!" You say to her, and she just shakes her head.

"I'm sure you are perfectly aware that alcohol will never take place in MY cakes. Sorry Roxy, everything needs to be baked with a precision here, and adding alcohol would ruin the balance!" She says reasonably. Damn, you really wanted to try a spiked cake- or at least give one to Dirk.

"Hrmph, you're no fun Jane." You say pouting, and she sticks her tongue out.

"I'm fun!" She says indignantly. "I'm hurt Roxy, really I am." She crosses her arms and pouts back at you.

"Good!" You laugh out, and Jane brings out a tiny smile. Then she went right back to mixing the cake mix together. You get an idea suddenly, and dip your hand in the frosting. You flick your frosted hand to Jane's direction and she gasps.

"Roxy!" She yelps, with flecks of frosting on her face. "Wh-" she pauses, then lights up. "Two can play that game Ms Lalonde!" She says, grabbing a handful of cookie dough and flings it at you direction. Needless to say, you got a faceful of cookie dough.

"Ohohoho, you just declared war Crocker." You say, wiping your face. She smiles deviously and grabs a bowl filled with powder dough and ducks behind the counter.

/She wouldn't.../ you think incredulously, and you decide that she would and you grab the bowl of frosting near you and you duck. Your heart thumps loudly in your chest and everything is eerily quiet. Quietly, you crouch to the different counters, looking for Jane. You turn around when you hear a shift behind you, and just as you do that, something falls on you that causes you to lose balance. Everything is a flurry of white powdery dough.

"Get off of me, Janey!" You splutter out, spitting the dough out. Jane giggles, and you smirk, grabbing the bowl of frosting that was miraculously saved and dump it on her face. Jane was surprised and rolled of of you and you laugh.

"W-We should get cleaned up, before your dad finds this mess." You breath out after you finish laughing. You get up on your elbows, and turn to Jane who was giggling between her breaths.

"Yeah. We should... Well I should clean this up, you need a bath." She says, and you snort.

"Says the lady who has a faceful of frosting." You retort, and she smiles.


	14. Man roxy is awesome

Rating: K :D

Characters: Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde,

Pairings: JaneRoxy

Summary: EVEN MORE LESBIANS

Your name is Jane Crocker, and you are hanging out with Roxy in an amusement park!

"So. Jane, Whadya wanna do now?" She asks, glancing at your direction. Her platinum blonde hair looked white under the sun, and she was wearing a sweater. Really, you thought. It's too hot for a sweater, how does Roxy cope?

"I was thinking we could go and get some cotton candy. We've tried out majority of the rides already, so..." you trail off, and she nods enthusiastically.

"Sounds perfect Janey! I think I saw some selling over there!" She says, clapping her hands. You give a tiny smile, and yelp when she suddenly pulls you to the nearest stall. A kindly old man was manning the stall.

"Two cotton candies for two rad girls please." She says, but the man frowns.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we can only make one cotton candy." He says, "I'm sure that's okay?"

"Hells yeah! Janey and I can share." Roxy says, and you nod. The man starts working on making a mix of blue and pink cotton candy. When he's done, he looks expectantly at you.

"Oh!" You say when you realize. You look for the price, and offer him the change in exchange for the sweet. Roxy grabs it and pulls you to a bench.

"Here Jane, have the first bite." She offers you. You get the handle from her smooth hands. You nibble on it for a while, then offer it back to Roxy.

"Janey... What's on your mind?" Roxy asks, clinging to your arm and you smile.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about us." You say, and Roxy changes her position from your arm to your lap.

"What's there to think? Two rad gals hanging out and eating cotton candy? Sounds like heaven to me." She says, stretching her arm out to play with your mess of a hair. You let out a giggle, and she laughs with you.

"I guess." You say, and you try to think of more stuff to say. "Hey Rox. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" you say, and she grins, with her pretty pink eyes sparkling.

"All the time, Janey." She says.

"I haven't said it enough." You reply, and she giggles.

"Well, I love you too, you dork."


End file.
